The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art. Instrument clusters on automobiles generally include a plurality of gauges for displaying operational information such as vehicle speed, engine RPM, engine temperature, fuel level and other information related to driving or vehicle conditions. The gauges may include analog or digital readings for displaying the information depending on manufacturer and styling preferences. An analog gauge typically includes a faceplate having indicia thereon such as numbers and a pointer for rotating to the appropriate number.
One design consideration for an instrument cluster and related gauges is the ability of a vehicle operator to easily view and read the gauges in all driving environments. In particular, nighttime driving requires the instrument cluster to illuminate in some fashion such that the numbers and indicia are quickly and easily discernible. One method of making the instrument cluster more quickly easily discernible is to use three-dimensional gauge faces; however, such three dimensional gauge faces have not been without their share of problems. For instance, turning to FIGS. 3 and 4, one example of a prior art, three dimensional gauge is depicted; however, the graduations do not have sharp corners, and thus the appearance of the three-dimensional is quite markedly diminished, especially when illuminated. Such rounded corners of the graduations are due to the single-sheet, sheet forming process which is used for the face and graduations. Generally, steep or sharp angles of certain sheet molded parts have not been achievable. Steep and sharp edges of a gauge graduation permit light to be better conveyed to an observer and create more precise markings for accompanying indicia around a gauge face.
What is needed then is a device that does not suffer from the above disadvantages, which in turn will provide a three-dimensional gauge face with graduations having sharp and or steep edges and possessing the capability of carrying and transmitting light to demark indicia. Furthermore, such gauge graduations will also be easily molded in conjunction with or successively with the gauge dial.